pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Oh, There You Are, Pinky
The twenty-fifth episode of Season 39. Pinky goes missing once again, and Phineas and Ferb once again offer to help Isabella. Poofenplotz wants to have all the prettiest dresses in the world. Episode Summary One night, Isabella is sleeping safe and sound. Suddenly, Pinky's wrist watch flashes, and Pinky goes off. Pinky is greeted by Wanda, who gives him his mission. Poofenplotz has been travelling all over the world in hopes of laying her hands on the perfect dress. She needs Pinky to go out there and put a stop to it. Then, it goes to photo animation with Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Dan says he feels like he's already done an episode like this before. But Jeff says this is similar to it, but with a different twist. Dan just goes with it and wants to see where this goes. The next morning, Isabella comes over to Phineas and Ferb's house with a sad look on the face. Phineas asks what's wrong. Isabella says Pinky has been gone all morning. Phineas hopes Pinky didn't disappear again. If so, they'd be willing to help again. Isabella thanks them and she almost kisses Phineas, but she catches herself. Then, Ferb wonders where Perry is. Perry is just over in the corner sleeping. Phineas thinks he's not going anywhere, so they set off to track down Pinky. With Pinky, she confronts Poofenplotz in Germany. Poofenplotz is looking at all the dresses she can, and wants them all. She then traps Pinky in a purse. Poofenplotz complains about how she can't have all the dresses in the world, so she created a machine that will allow her to have all the dresses, even without paying for them. With the boys and Isabella, they've devised a machine that ought to attract Pinky back. It allows them to attract Pinky with the soothing calls of Isabella. They try out the machine, but it only attracts.... Buford? Phineas wonders what Buford is doing. He said the calls of Isabella attracted him. Isabella is never looking at Buford the same ever again. With Poofenplotz, she's travelling all over the world to find the dresses she needs. Lucky for Pinky, he manages to escape his trap and he starts to beat up Poofenplotz. She complains that you shouldn't hit a girl, but he still goes for it. Pinky then proceeds to return all the dresses to their rightful stores, all over the world. In Danville, Phineas and Ferb think singing for Pinky will work. If it worked for Perry, then it should work for Pinky. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Irving, Haven, Mallory, and Josie are all singing for Pinky. They even get the whole town to sing. That's when Pinky returns, and everyone is cheering. Then it goes back to Dan and Jeff. Dan says he'll buy it, and he thought it was pretty good for a so-called "sequel." Jeff wonders if they could do a sequel on other episodes like the father's day one or the one where Mario comes into town. Dan says they'll need to talk to the producers. Jeff says they're kind of the producers. Dan feels dumb. Songs *''Stealing All Over the World'' *''Come Home Pinky'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Isabella: "Remember how Pinky got lost once?" *Phineas: "Yes, yes I do. I don't like where this is going..." Ferb's Line "Hey, where's Perry?" Whatcha Doin Isabella Perry's entrance to lair None Evil Jingle Poofenplotz looking at dresses! Continuity *The episode is based heavily on another ("Oh, There You Are, Perry") *Second time Pinky is lost ("Where's Pinky?") *Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh are seen in photo animation again ("Tri-Stone Area") *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh mentions the father's day episode and the episode where Mario came into town ("Father's Day", "Super Mario in Danville") Allusions *'Total Drama Action': Haven, Mallory, and Josie have guitars similar to ones used in the rock and roll movie challenge episode Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 39